Hermione The Beautiful
by forgetmynme
Summary: Hey Guys! I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story yet, and the title may change but just read and review and tell me what you think! Don't you just LOVE Ron and Hermione fics? RHr


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters settings or places.

A/N- Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione laid on the couch, staring at two people at the far end of the Common Room, while Ron was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch. Every once and awhile, he would glance back at her, smile, and turn around, getting back to his essay. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ron...are my feet too big?" She sat up slightly, and stared at them, wiggling them around as if she could change them. He looked and stared as well.  
  
"Hmm this is a tough one..." He scrunched his face up, and then relaxed it again, raising a brow. He looked back at her, seeing her stare intently at two people across the Common Room.  
  
He looked and discovered she was staring at, ugh, Everett, his worst nightmare, and his latest fan club. Everett was the perfect example of a pretty boy. Ron cringed at his laugh. He could not believe Hermione fell for him. At the end of their sixth year, to be exact. He has a miserable summer just imagining him touching, hugging, _kissing_ Hermione. Luckily, last week he broke it off with Hermione, reasons unknown. Hermione...well...was devastated.  
  
"You don't think the reason Everett broke it off with you is because of your feet? Are you still upset about that?" He for one was relieved, for his own secret reasons, of course.  
  
"No, I was just wondering..." Ron glanced back at her feet.  
  
How could he describe her feet? Except, well, they were perfect. Down to the very smallest of her toes, which were painted a bright red, compliments to his sister.  
  
"No they're rather small, and lovely." He continued with his essay, and Hermione laid back down on the couch.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione sighed again.  
  
"Ron...how about my nose? Too...pointy?" Ron silently put down his quill and turned around.  
  
"This one is easy." He did stare at her face for a few minutes, though.  
  
What was she talking about? Her nose was absolutely beautiful. Never was there another nose as perfect as hers.  
  
"Your nose is...erm...nice" He didn't want to seem too obvious. He sat back around and continued with his essay.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Hermione...are you ever going to let me finish this essay?" He set his books down, stood up, lifted her feet, and sat down, replacing her feet over his lap.  
  
"Sorry...I just sometimes realize that books aren't what attract guys...and well...I just don't seem to have what it takes..."  
  
_What is she talking about?  
_  
He opened his mouth to say something.  
  
She's too beautiful to even put into words. Her hair, body, face..._everything_ is perfect about her.  
  
She obviously didn't see the guys that turned there heads as she walked by. That his fists curled once after watching her exit Potions, Malfoy's eyes following her as she walked by. Any guy made him curl his fists, when he saw them looking at her in the slightest bit of way that showed they were interested.  
  
"Ok Ron you don't have to say anything. I know you'd hate to lie to me."  
  
"No...that's not it at all." He scooted up next her and lied down, breathing in her sweet scent. Thankfully, the couch was wide. He was barely touching her, and yet his heart was racing. He sighed. "It's just you're crazy. Everett was crazy to break up with you." He closed his eyes and laid there for a few minutes. She sighed.  
  
"I love you, Ron, thanks." She closed her eyes as well, just as he opened his quickly and stared at her.  
  
Did he hear her correctly? She loved him? His one true love, loved him back?  
  
Of course she didn't. She only meant "I love you" as a friend. She loves him...as a friend.  
  
Wait...  
  
Did he hear himself correctly? He loves her? When did this happen and where was he when it did?

* * *

a/n- Ok What'd you think? Kind of confusing, perhaps? Ok well just Read and Review! 


End file.
